Kopi dan Susu
by Hansel A. Ivar
Summary: [SS/GG] Salazar menyukai kopi, Godric menyukai susu. Mereka sering bertengkar hanya karena masalah ini, lebih enak kopi atau susu? Lalu, siapa yang akan menang dalam tantangannya? "Ini cara tercepat untuk menyelesaikan masalah kopi dan susu." Salazar keburu membungkam Godric. slash! rnr pls, warn inside


**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling**

**Warning: SLASH, BOYS LOVE, bxb french kiss alert, rated M(?), lime(?), hampir menjerumus konten dewasa, mungkin ada typo yang terlewat, humor nyempil gaje, kalo ga suka pair ataupun konten yaoi bisa kembali, saya tidak menerima flame tentang hal-hal yang saya sukai.**

**DLDR, tapi silahkan review kalau ingin.**

**Happy Reading!**

**=o^o=**

**Kopi dan Susu**

**.**

Salazar menyukai kopi, tapi tidak menyukai susu.

Godric menyukai susu, tapi tidak menyukai kopi.

Karena itu, mereka sering kali bertengkar hanya karena masalah ini. Salazar tidak terlalu suka yang berbau manis, sedangkan Godric juga kebalikannya, apalagi kesukaan mereka berbanding terbalik dengan sesuatu yang tidak mereka suka. Biasanya Salazar jarang meminta Godric membuatkannya secangkir kopi, karena Godric itu iseng dan lelaki tersebut pasti menambahkan gula lebih banyak dari semestinya, dan berakhir kopi buatannya selalu manis.

Dan Godric sendiri, tidak mau Salazar membuatkannya segelas susu. Tidak, Salazar tak sebodoh itu mencampur susu dengan bubuk kopi. Tapi yang Godric takutkan, Salazar bisa-bisa meledak–merusakkan dapur.

Godric tak mau dimarahi Helga karena itu.

Rowena dan Helga bahkan geleng-geleng kepala pasrah saat mereka berdua mulai bertengkar lagi.

Lebih enak kopi atau susu?

Pertengkaran yang sangat sepele memang, padahal kata Rowena; _'Kesukaan tiap individu itu berbeda'_. Tapi Salazar dan Godric dikategorikan sebagai makhluk keras kepala yang tak pernah mau mengalah satu sama lain.

Begitu mengherankan mengingat mereka bisa akur dalam posisi ranjang.

Hari ini Salazar dan Godric bertengkar lagi, mungkin mereka bisa saja menarik tongkat lantaran kesal, masih tak ada yang mau mengalah atas persoalan kopi dan susu ini. Mantra bisa dilontarkan jika saja Rowena tidak melerai kedua sahabatnya itu. Rowena sebenarnya cukup malas untuk memisahkan Salazar serta Godric, tapi karena Helga memintanya berbuat demikian–ya sudahlah. Masalahnya, kini si ular dan singa bertengkar di waktu yang tak tepat.

Saat makan siang.

Di depan banyaknya murid yang datang ke Aula Utama.

"Sudah kubilang, kopi itu pahit!" Seru Godric, lumayan keras sampai beberapa murid menoleh pada mereka sebelum melanjutkan makan siang dengan damai.

Toh mereka sendiri yakin kedua Founders itu juga nanti berbaikan.

"Dan susu itu manis!" Salazar membalas, ujung matanya berkedut sebal sebab Godric bebal tentang dirinya yang tak menyukai susu.

Godric lalu berujar kesal, "Lagipula, kenapa tak mencoba susu sekali saja? Kau bahkan tak mau menyentuhnya, bagaimana kau tak suka susu apabila tak tahu rasanya?"

"Lalu bagaimana kau tak suka kopi kalau kau sendiri belum mencobanya?" balas Salazar tak kalah sengit, melipat tangan depan dada.

"Susu itu enak!"

"Terlalu mengandung gula!"

"Kata siapa?"

"Rowena."

Sang pemilik nama otomatis mengelus dada sabar.

"Baiklah begini saja," Salazar memandang Godric tajam, "aku akan memberikan dua puluh Galleon jika kau bisa meminum kopi hitam sampai habis."

Galleons Salazar terdengar menggairahkan, tapi meminum kopi?

Ew, tidak mau.

Tapi Godric ingin Galleons milik Salazar!

Nah kan, _dilemma_ menyerang Godric.

"Tapi–tapi kopi mengandung banyak kafein.." Godric berkata sebal, menggembungkan pipi.

"Bilang saja kau tidak bisa," seringai tipis menjengkelkan Salazar muncul.

"Kata siapa aku tidak bisa?!"

"Katamu tadi."

"_Idiot_!" Teriak Godric dicampur geram. "Aku juga akan memberikan dua puluh Galleon-ku kalau kau juga bisa meminum susu sampai habis!"

Nah loh, gantian Salazar yang _dilemma_.

"Baiklah empat puluh Galleon akan menjadi milik kalian jika salah satu menang," timpal Helga tersenyum manis.

"Dan empat puluh Galleon akan menjadi milik kami jika kalian berdua kalah," lanjut Rowena seenaknya, menepukkan tangan senang karena sangat yakin keduanya kalah.

Godric sontak membalas perkataan kedua wanita itu, "Enak saja! Kalian bahkan tak menyumbangkan satu Galleon pun!" Salazar mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Godric.

"Dua puluh Galleon juga," ujar Rowena tenang, "bagaimana Helga?"

"Oke, empat puluh Galleon dariku dan Ro kalau ada yang menang."

Tunggu–kenapa malah berakhir taruhan?

Rowena dengan bangganya berkata. "Karena aku yakin sekali kalian kalah, maka delapan puluh Galleon menjadi milikku dan Helga."

_Mampus._

Salazar dan Godric bertukar tatapan, malah sekarang ragu sendiri dengan tantangan tak terduga yang muncul.

"Jadi?" tanya Rowena, memancing keduanya, "kalian tak mau atau kalian _tak sanggup_ hanya untuk meminum minuman yang tidak kalian suka?"

"Idih," Salazar rasanya ingin melempar Rowena memakai kitabnya sendiri, "aku menerimanya," lanjutnya, "tapi Godric sepertinya takut, eh?"

Kekesalan Godric memuncak lagi, "Aku menerimanya!"

Senyuman misterius muncul di wajah manis Helga, "Karena kalian berdua menerimanya, biar aku yang membuatkan kopi dan susu untuk kalian."

Salazar dan Godric bersamaan mendapat firasat buruk.

**=o^o=**

Kening Godric mengkerut tak suka saat aroma kopi yang pekat menusuk indra penciumannya, sedangkan Salazar menatap segelas susu putih di depannya sangat enggan. Mereka berdua curi-curi pandang ke gelas yang berlawanan, ingin sekali membatalkan taruhan konyol ini–tapi mau ditaruh mana ego mereka kalau mereka tak melakukannya? Rowena pasti menertawai mereka habis-habisan bersama Helga.

"Nah," ujar Helga manis, melipat _apron_ yang dikenakan olehnya setelah menyajikan kopi untuk Godric dan susu untuk Salazar, "tunggu apalagi? Minumlah."

Saling bertukar tatapan lagi, kedua pria itu meneguk ludah bersamaan. "Ugh," Godric gelisah sendiri, "apakah kita harus melakukan ini?"

"Ya," jawab Rowena singkat, "lagian, apa-apaan ini? Seorang Godric Gryffindor dan Salazar Slytherin ragu dengan tantangan mereka sendiri?"

Helga lalu menimpali, "Kalian 'kan sering berkelahi."

"Itu beda lagi!" Godric tiba-tiba gemas.

Menghela napas, Salazar memantapkan hati. "Aku mulai dulu saja," ujar Salazar, "tak berguna menunggu Godric."

Godric mendecih, tapi dia mulai meraih lengan cangkir sedikit gemetaran–layaknya Salazar sekarang yang meraih lengan gelas tak yakin. Bau dari minuman yang tak mereka suka membuat keduanya bersamaan menjauhkan gelas dari hadapan mereka meski hanya sebentar, Rowena dan Helga senantiasa menunggu keduanya mulai minum. Mendekatkan bibir gelas dengan mulut mereka, Salazar dan Godric bersamaan mengernyit aneh saat mereka paksa minum.

Walau (sangat) tidak menyukai rasa asing di indera pengecap mereka, keduanya menuntut diri mereka sendiri agar minuman yang selalu mereka hindari kini habis tak tersisa.

Helga tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Godric yang mulai berubah meski isi cangkirnya saja belum habis seperempat cangkir, sedangkan Rowena mati-matian menahan tawa melihat raut Salazar berubah drastis dari pertama dia meminum susu–tapi hebatnya Salazar kini menghabiskan setengah gelas.

"Pft–lihat wajah mereka," Rowena masih menahan gelak tawa.

Tetapi lama-lama Helga kasihan sendiri, "Kalian berdua sudahlah, kalau tidak kuat jangan dilanjutkan," ujar Helga, sedikit khawatir jikalau nanti kedua lelaki itu bisa saja trauma.

"Tak apa, Helga," balas Rowena menepuk bahu wanita bersurai pirang itu santai, "toh mungkin nanti mereka hanya akan sakit seminggu atau sebulan."

Diam-diam, Salazar serta Godric melirik Rowena tajam, seolah berkata; _'Dasar burung kejam!'_

Merasa tak sunggup, Godric langsung menurunkan cangkir yang masih setengah berisi ke atas meja disertai sentakan pelan dari kakinya yang tak sengaja mengenai permukaan bawah meja. Dia seakan-akan selesai memakan jeruk yang sangat kecut, "Ini terlalu pahit!" Serunya tak tahan, ingin menyambar susu yang masih diminum Salazar tapi dirinya ditahan Rowena.

"S-Salazar jangan dipaksakan," tegur Helga pasrah.

Salazar menautkan alis tak suka, rasa manis yang menyerang benar-benar membuatnya sama sekali tak tahan, membuatnya mual. Dan, Salazar memilih menyerah–padahal tinggal sedikit lagi susunya akan habis dan dia bisa menjadi pemenangnya. Salazar mengepalkan tangan kuat, memejamkan mata erat-erat dan berharap rasa manis ini segera menghilang.

"Ini, terlalu manis," gumamnya tak jelas.

Rowena tersenyum sangat bangga, "Ha! Kalian berdua kalah dan delapan puluh Galleon akan menjadi milik kami!"

"_It's not fair_!" Balas Godric keras, berdiri dari duduknya, "Helga kau sengaja 'kan, membuat kopi yang terlalu pahit?"

"Dan kau pasti sengaja memaniskan susu dari yang seharusnya!" Timpal Salazar ikut memprotes.

Helga memandang mereka berdua polos, "Eeh, benarkah?" ujarnya merasa tak berdosa.

Mana kekhawatiran Helga tadi!?

Kemudian Helga terkekeh, "Akui saja, kalian berdua kalah dan kami menang," tambah Helga.

Rowena mengulurkan tangan pada Salazar yang masih duduk dan Godric yang berdiri berhadapan dengannya, "Mana, uang kalian."

"Berlagak jadi _debt collector_, Ro?" hina Salazar mendengus, mengeluarkan beberapa keping emas dari sakunya–Godric melakukan hal yang sama ogah-ogahan, mereka masing-masing memberikan dua puluh Galleon pada Rowena dan Helga.

Rowena dan Helga nyengir bersamaan.

"Kami akan keluar," pamit Helga mengambil mantelnya, mereka memang saat ini berada di Dungeon, tepatnya kamar Salazar sendiri, "dan jangan lupa habiskan kopimu, Godric, dan susumu, Salazar! Aku tak mau tahu, itu harus habis dengan kalian yang minum, jangan menukar minuman."

"Hah?!" Godric memprotes, "kenapa haru–"

Godric kicep sendiri melihat aura mengerikan menguar dari tubuh kecil Helga.

"_Yes Ma'am_, kami akan menghabiskannya," tanggap Salazar cepat, sok membungkukkan badan pada Helga yang kembali mengeluarkan aura bersahabat.

Rowena memandang keduanya yang takut ke Helga, "Kalian tahu dia tak bisa dibantah," bisiknya sangat pelan, "bantah dia, maka–" Rowena menggerakkan ibu jari di depan lehernya sendiri, dan mengerling ke arah Helga. "Kalian paham, 'kan?"

"_Y-yes, Ma'am..._"

"Bagus," Rowena mengangguk senang sebelum beralih pada Helga, "nah, ayo pergi." Helga mengiyakan, melambai riang sebagai ganti ucapan sampai jumpa sebelum menutup pintu kamar Salazar.

Meninggalkan Salazar dan Godric berduaan.

Dengan kopi dan susu yang belum habis.

"Jadi?" Godric menjatuhkan tatapan ke gelas susu Salazar, "kau mau menghabiskan kopiku saja?"

"Dan Helga akan membunuh kita," timpal Salazar memutar mata bosan, "tapi aku juga tak ingin meminum susu lagi. Ew, tidak enak."

"Jangan menghina susu!" Protes Godric menggembungkan pipi sebal, "susu itu banyak manfaatnya."

"Apaan?"

"Menyehatkan tulang," jawab Godric sombong, "lalu meninggikan badan, susu 'kan mengandung kalsium juga."

Salazar menatap Godric intens, dari atas sampai bawah, iris tajamnya meneliti tiap detail tubuh Godric. Dari kepala Godric, bahunya, lengan, dada, pinggang ramping Godric, perut ratanya, paha mulusnya, kaki jenjangnya, dan–sayang sekali Godric tidak memperlihatkan badan belakangnya yang lebih menarik perhatian Salazar.

Menyadari Salazar memandangnya terlalu lama, lelaki bersurai merah itu menjetikkan jari keras tepat di wajah sang Slytherin. "Hey! Jaga matamu," Godric ber-_'hmp'_ ria, memalingkan wajah yang merona tipis.

Salazar mendengus untuk sekian kalinya, "Kalsium yang terkandung di susu takkan membantumu tinggi, 'Ric."

"Apa ma–"

"Boncel ya boncel saja, jangan mengelaknya."

"Dasar brengsek!"

"Tck," Salazar mendecak kali ini, "daripada itu, bagaimana kita menghabiskan ini kalau kita tidak mau meminumnya?"

Godric memandang cangkir kopinya enggan, tapi kembali menyentuh lengan cangkir. "Terpaksa?" Godric mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, tapi dia sendiri ragu meminumnya lagi.

Salazar memilih setuju saja dengan balasan Godric, daripada memakan waktu lama–apalagi susunya hampir habis. "_Cheers_," ujar Salazar tak minat, dahinya kembali mengernyit saat merasakan sensasi manis kembali menyerangnya, sedangkan Godric kebalikannya. Sensasi yang teramat pahit menyerang lidah Godric, tapi dia memaksa diri dengan menutup mata erat.

Pria yang menjabat sebagai Kepala Asrama Slytherin itu menatap Godric di depannya yang meminum kopi dengan mata terpejam, kopi di cangkir itu hampir habis dan susu di gelas Salazar juga akan habis.

Entah datang ide darimana, Salazar buru-buru menaruh gelasnya lagi, di dalam mulutnya masih ada sejumlah susu yang belum dia telan, dan Salazar segera menghampiri Godric dan menariknya. Godric terkejut, Salazar tiba-tiba menggenggam pergelangan tangannya yang memegang cangkir kopi yang masih terisi sedikit, Salazar mau tak mau membuatnya ikut meletakkan cangkir itu di atas meja–bahkan Godric juga belum sempat menelan cairan hitam pahit dalam mulutnya.

Salazar keburu membungkam bibir Godric.

Mata lelaki itu membulat, Salazar mendorongnya sampai punggungnya menubruk dinding batu, masih dengan posisi berciuman. Godric mencoba mendorong Salazar yang jauh lebih besar darinya, tapi tak berhasil. Saat bersamaan ketika mereka menempelkan bibir satu sama lain, terjadi pencampuran antara kopi dan susu yang belum ditelan dalam mulut mereka, menciptakan sensasi baru.

Pada akhirnya Godric berhasil melarikan diri dari Salazar, dia terengah karena ciuman itu terjadi lumayan lama tanpa memberikannya napas lagi, cairan kecoklatan mengalir di ujung mulutnya dan ujung mulut Salazar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Bentak Godric malu setengah mati, melempar Salazar dengan rompi yang dia pakai tadi.

Salazar mengangkat bahu, "Tapi ini berhasil."

"Berhasil matamu!"

"Ayolah, ini cara tercepat untuk menyelesaikan masalah kopi dan susu, Godric," bujuk Salazar, mengerlingkan pandangan ke kedua gelas yang masih berisi sedikit .

"Ugh," Godric tak tahu membalas apa, "uhh, baiklah, baiklah!"

"Nah begitu."

Godric segera mengambil cangkirnya, begitu pula Salazar, mereka menegak–tapi tak menelan–minuman sampai habis, membiarkannya di mulut mereka seperti tadi. Mereka perlahan mendekati diri lagi, Godric tak bisa menahan perasaan malu ketika iris hijau pucat Salazar yang datar menusuk manik merahnya dalam. Dirasa jarak mereka telah dekat, Salazar menarik Godric pelan, melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Godric.

Mereka mempersempit jarak wajah mereka, semakin tiada ruang di antara keduanya, bibir mereka kembali bertemu.

Kali ini lebih beraturan dari tadi, mencampurkan kopi di mulut Godric dan susu di mulut Salazar, akhirnya keduanya berpikir ini tidaklah terlalu buruk. Toh rasanya enak.

Kopi susu.

Melepaskan ciuman mereka seusai menelan kopi susu, Salazar dan Godric bertatapan sejenak, kemudian kembali mendekatkan wajah, mempertemukan lagi bibir mereka.

Mereka mulai mempagutkan lidah dengan irama yang pelan, mencoba mencuri rasa-rasa kopi susu yang tertinggal di benda tak bertulang tersebut. Salazar bisa merasakan jemari Godric di helai-helai rambut peraknya, menekan kepala belakangnya guna memperdalam ciuman. Tangan Salazar bergerak, yang tadi menangkup wajah Godric, kini mencengkram bahu kecilnya lembut, mencoba melepaskan kemeja yang dikenakan sang Gryffindor, sedangkan Godric mulai mengalungkan lengan di leher Slytherin itu.

Lenguhan kecil lolos dari mulut Godric merasakan Salazar menggigit bibir bawahnya–meminta akses masuk lebih jauh, menginvasi rongga mulutnya. Salazar samar-samar mendengar desahan tak terduga Godric, pria itu dengan pelan menuntun Godric ke arah meja tadi, pagutan terlepas sebentar.

"Duduk," bisik Salazar tepat di telinga Godric, menggigitnya seduktif.

Godric menurut saja, dia duduk di atas meja sementara Salazar hanya memeluk dirinya . "Salazar..?"

"Tidak apa," balas Salazar kecil, mengecup perpotongan bahu Godric, "hanya saja, aku mencintaimu."

Godric tertawa sebentar, "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Salazar tak menjawab lagi, dia mencium Godric lama, cuma ciuman biasa. Salazar memandang Godric yang merona dengan gemas, ciumannya mengganas. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Salazar langsung menyerang masuk dalam mulut Godric, mengajak lidahnya bertarung lagi hingga liur mengalir tak diundang, tangannya melepas paksa kemeja yang dikenakan Godric, menampilkan tubuh atas Godric secara utuh.

Ada beberapa bekas kemerahan yang memudar di leher dan dada lelaki itu, hampir menghilang. Tapi Salazar–yang puas dengan bibir tipis Godric, beralih ke leher eksotis yang terekspos jelas di matanya, menggigit titik sensitif Godric keras.

"Akh–" Godric meremas kuat jubah Salazar merasakan perih, tapi lidah Salazar yang menyapu darah keluar dari gigitannya tadi meredakan perihnya. Godric menyembunyikan wajah di dada bidang Salazar yang sekarang bermain-main dengan putingnya, dia terengah sendiri dengan sentuhan Salazar. Tangan pria itu menggerayangi pahanya, sekedar mengusapnya pelan sedangkan tangan yang lain menekan-nekan tonjolan di dadanya. "S-Sal.." Godric bergumam pelan, menahan lenguhan lain keluar.

Salazar memandangnya heran, tapi tak menggubrisnya, dia menggigit perpotongan bahu Godric, dan menghisapnya sebentar, menimbulkan bercak kemerahan yang baru. Godric meremas rambut Salazar lemah, napasnya mulai berantakan, dia menarik Salazar dan menempelkan bibir mereka lagi.

"Ngh," Godric mengerang dalam permainan mereka, mengikuti arus yang diciptakan Salazar, dia menekan kepala belakang Salazar lebih dalam lagi. "Ahn–Salazar–" lelaki itu tak tahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan desahannya ketika Salazar menyusupkan lidahnya untuk yang–entah ke berapa, lagi-lagi mengajak lidah Godric bertarung. Bergelut menentukan yang mendominasi–tak usah bertanya siapa yang menang, karena terlihat jelas.

Jembatan saliva bening nan tipis tersambung antara lidah mereka ketika perselisihan diakhiri. Salazar menatap wajah manis Godric yang memerah layaknya rambut Godric sendiri, air mata tergenang di kelopak mata si Singa. Tangan Slytherin itu bergerak menyusuri garis wajah Godric, dia mengecup kening Godric, lalu turun mengecup kedua pipinya, dan mengecup bibir Godric singkat. Matanya melirik ke leher jenjang lelaki itu, dia mulai memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di perpotongan bahu sampai dada.

Godric memekik kaget saat jari tengah Salazar masuk ke dalam mulutnya, memainkan lidah Godric sampai jarinya dilumuri banyak saliva. "Mnh–ah–Sal–" dia menahan desahan, tangan Salazar yang satu mengelus garis perut ratanya pelan, dilanjut dengan elusan seduktif di dekat pangkal pahanya.

"Godric," Salazar (setelah puas menggoda Godric) memandang lelaki itu, surai merah kecoklatan Godric berantakan dan tubuhnya berkeringat–sedikit gemetar juga. "Bukankah solusiku bagus agar kopi dan susunya habis?" bisiknya, menggigit titik sensitif di leher Godric.

"Hh–dasar sial–ahn," balas Godric mengumpat, Salazar dengan sengaja menjilat bekas gigitan tadi dan hisapan kecil yang pria itu lakukan kembali menimbulkan bercak merah lain, Godric menyerah lantaran dia tahu bagaimana ini akan berakhir.

Salazar menyeringai tipis, mencium dalam Godric. "Seharusnya permasalahan kopi dan susu telah selesai, 'kan?" ujarnya berat, melingkarkan tangan posesif di pinggang ramping Godric.

"Aku tetap mengatakan bahwa susu yang terbaik," balas Godric, mengalungkan tangan ke leher pasangannya.

"Oh _well_, kopi yang paling enak," Salazar membalas lagi, "tapi sekarang kita tahu kalau yang terbaik itu–"

Godric ditarik makin mendekat lagi oleh Salazar, jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat sampai keduanya bisa merasakan napas masing-masing, rona merah muncul di pipi Godric seiring seringai Salazar melebar di tampang rupawannya.

"–kopi susu."

**.**

**.**

**End**


End file.
